Some sensors, such as magnetometers or accelerometers, are designed to sense in three axes. Typically, these axes are orthogonal and thus require that one of the sensor axes be mounted perpendicular to a printed circuit board (PCB) or other assembly used for mounting electronic components. One method of creating a three-axis sensor is to form an integrated circuit consisting of two or more semiconductor dice connected by a flexible interconnect. The flexible interconnect may be bent at a ninety degree angle such that one of the semiconductor dice is at a right angle to the other die. U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,352 describes such an assembly and is hereby incorporated-by-reference in its entirety. Arranging semiconductor devices in this manner typically increases the silicon efficiency (e.g., the efficient utilization of silicon real estate), and requires shorter interconnection lengths between the semiconductor devices, which, in turn, reduces the time required for a signal to travel between the semiconductor devices. The shorter interconnection lengths also reduce parasitic capacitance and resistance, which, in turn, reduces power consumption.
Currently, forming a flexible semiconductor assembly requires that individual semiconductor dice intended for use in the assembly be gathered and precisely positioned relative to each other in an assembly jig before a flexible film can be attached and interconnections made. This process requires specialized pick-and-place equipment for gathering and accurately placing the dice and adds time and cost to the production of three axis sensors or any other semiconductor assemblies requiring dice connected by flexible interconnects. Thus, a method for more efficiently producing flexible semiconductor assemblies is desired.